Talk:Excalibur (Warframe)/@comment-96.49.80.132-20140224040322/@comment-24406583-20140304132657
"no one gives a shit about your past. get over it. quit flattering yourself and shut up about it already." LOL? "1. A lot of people still care about the past, present, and future when it comes to being online. Welcome to the ''real'' internet, boy." I never once refrenced anything about myself in that post! I was talking about past, present, and future in general, but I guess you were just too retarded to figure that out your own self. Another point leading me to believe you didn't finish middle school. Good job. "this still isn't english class, no matter what bullshit/insult you spout. but you know what, keep writing long responses to convince yourself. maybe you'll get some students who gives a fck." Maybe you still do need to retake that english class, since you keep misreading most of the things I say. I can write long posts because I'm not stupid enough like you, to just post little kitty sentences like yourself. I don't even want to be classified near the IQ as you, you're so bad! Can you manage to understand that within that walnut of a brain of yours, or do I need to dumb it down a little more so even a rock can comprehend that? Do I need to make crayon drawings just to get a point through you? Do I need to take baby steps just for you to think properly? "oh btw, when I said "the rhino wannabe with dat diIdo on his head" I meant an actual rhino dumbass. But you know what, since you started comparing warframes, sure why not. Excalibur=Rhino. UMADBRO? GG TROLOLOLOL" LOL? Comparing a rhino, a real animal, when that could've just as easily compared to the rhino in-game? Another one of your constant retardations that I have to point out. When you have something in a game that has the same name as an animal, who's going to understand that's what you actually mean if you don't point it out? This is the reason why most users think that anon's are retarded, and little by little I'm starting to understand what they mean. When I read this, you made me laugh so hard. GG bro, go back to english class, please! "oh just in case, I'll even support my argument. excalibur dash = a rhino charging. so shove that dildo up your butt." '' Thanks for pointing that out, captain obvious. If you were smart enough, which you clearly show that you're not with each post, You would've known I wasn't talking about Excalibur's Slash Dash and Rhino's Rhino Charge, but even then, they're both different, in damage, in animation, and in functionality. Since I know you're too dumb to figure it out yourself, I guess I'll have to take baby steps and tell you how they're different. '''Damage' Excalibur's Slash Dash: 500 Rhino's Rhino Charge: 650 Are you still with me? Animaton and functionality Excalibur dashes forward as if he has a sword-like weapon in his hand, slashing any enemy in his path, going through them in a straight line. Pared with Excalibur's Super jump, this ability can easily turn from being an assault ability, to a great get-a-way mobility skill in times of need. Rhino charges 'towards a target, clobbering any in his path and goring his victim. Though, the ability is essentially the same, he doesn't go through enemies as excalibur can, instead, it only knocks back an enemy that was in his way at first, causing CC, as the ability only stops there, making it less useful than excalibur's that can hit multiple enemies from behind nevertheless, and cannot be pared with another ability to make it more useful. Rhino's Rhino Charge animation is different, as he doesn't hold any type of weapon as he charges. Instead, Rhino uses his whole body to ram an enemy, and any other enemies that were beside him Now that I've took baby steps with you, I can say congrats, as you finally gained 1% of intellegence, but you still need another 99% to actually pass the 8th grade. Good luck, young tenno.